Ozu Vampire
by Kamina The II
Summary: how did Eiji Miss The Whole High School Issue?


Chapter 1 - Enter OOO

I Just Can't believe It...I Traveled the world,Helped Tons of people...not To mention Become XXXs...and I yet I Forgot One Crucial Detail...to go To Freaken high School.

Ah...At least i'm Still The Usual High School Student Age Which Are Most...Kamen Riders, right...oh right.

Soon After i Defeated The XXXXX ( hey, It's A freakin Fanfic) XXXX Went Away but left Me A glove Resembleing His Arm Form Which i Am Still Wearing.

Ankh...Where Did you go.

Bs:Hey Kid,We're Here.

eh? oh, Arigato.

Bs: What's Your name anyway If you Are Going Here? He asked Before Getting off.

Oh! I'm Eiji Hino.

Cue _Anything Goes!_

**You got the medals, one,two,and three, life goes on,anything goes, count them up to OOO's!**

I am Going To Ask This Right, No Later...After Travel The World...Twice Since That time I Ended up in Rio...how DID I Miss this place!

Well, Granted that Green Swirling portal Of Death And or Energy Might Have soemthing to Do With That.

Eiji:I Should Right this down On the List of Places Iv'e Been In The world.

Moka (Come on, We all Know It's Her): LOOK OUT!

Eiji: huh?

I Look to See A Mostly anemic girl on A Bike Going Towards Me.

Eiji: Oh Cra.!

I Was To Late To Move And I was hit By the Bike But was Fine Due To My Strengh Gained From Being ooo's.

Eiji: thank god for ooo's...OH!

I Look To See the Girl on The Grond.

Eiji: Hey, I'll Help You Up.

Moka:no It's Okay, My fault, My anemia Acted Up and.

Eiji:Don't Worry About It. Here I Said As I Helped Her Up.

Moka: oh, Thank You,Um...

eiji:Oh I'm Eiji Hino

Moka: Hi, I'm Moka, Are You Going to The School As Well?

Eiji:Hai.

( a vampire Just no Blood sucking on first Episode)moka: Hey, you Mind If I Can Be Your Friend? It might Get Hectic or exhausting with no friend here.

Eiji: Sure.

Moka: "Smiles" Thanks! Hey, You know, you look Familiar...were You At that Civil War In Africa? (Hey, If She Met Shinji At one of her old human schools, She could be in africa with her sister for some reason i will problary not explain as a author but i'm Still Keeping the Vampire and School of monsters Explanation.)

Eiji: Yeah, I Was trying To Help My Friend And Other Children there, why.

moka: Cause Me And My Sister Were There.

Eiji:you Were...Oh Yeah, now I Remember, I Might Of helped you There.

Moka: Yeah You did! Thanks By The Way.

eiji: no problem, Helping people is what i love After all. Should We get going?

Moka: Hai.

(and since i Always Find the Classroom Scene in The First episode Awkward As Hell, i am Going to move Time foward to The dorm Wall Abridged Style To When saizo Will Try To Get High and might on Eiji's..)

Eiji Stops Walking

Moka: huh, Eiji? What's wrong?

Eiji: I Feel Something Bad is going right About Now.

On Cue Saizo Moment.

Saizo: (fourth Wall Break) We all Done this Enough Times. Run to The forset And Let Me Run After You like Always, okay Author, Teleport them There.

(the forest)

Eiji: What Just Happned And Where's Moka?

(Cue girl Scream)

Eiji: Moka...er, Damn My Urge To Always Help People.

Eiji;But...It's a school For Monsters...What am I Going to do? but then I Feel A Feeling In My Stomach As Serveral medals Come out.

I Am Currently grinning Like A Mad Man.

(Where saizo And moka Are)

Moak:Sto, But Was cut off As A Red medal Rolled onto Her hand.

Eiji: AGAIN! First With that Time i Meet Double And Now This, Hey Moka Mind Throwing That To Me?

Moka:! Eiji!

Saizo: **YOU AGAIN!**

Moka:Run! You Can't beat him!

Eiji:Throw me The Medal And Watch me Beat Him.

she Then Remembers And Thows It To him Which He Catches And Grins.

Eiji: Well...Saizo...Moka...Watch My...He then puts Two Other Coins In The slotS on His Belt And Then Puts the Third one In And Grabs the Circle And the side and Slides It Down And Says...HENSHIN!

HAWK!

TIGER!

GRASSHOPPER!

TaToBa!

TaToBa!

TatoBa!

Then A New Figure Appeared With A Red and black Helmet with A yellow Chestplate and green legs.

Saizo:What? What are you!

Ozu: Not What,But who, And That Is Kamen Rider Ozu!

Saizo: ER! THAT DOESN't MEAN YOU ARE STRONGER THAN ME!

He Than Rip off a tree and threw at me but i put in aother green medal.

HAWK!

MANTIS!

GRASSHOPPER!

I then Eqiped My Blades On my Arms And Slice the tree thus missing me and then i ran to saizo.

I Start Cutting Him With The Blades Then Ran To moka.

Ozu: Moka! Wake up, Moka!

Moka: eh? Eiji?

Ozu: Yeah! And then I Spot Saizo Get Up.

Ozu: Oh, One sec. I Then Scanned The Belt Again.

SCANNING CHARGE!

I Then Notice A Rosario In My Hand And Remember What Moka Told Me And Smirked In The Helmet.

Ozu: So Moka, You Wanna Help Then?

DMoka:Sure...So I take It that Finsihing Move Is A Dropkick, Cause That's What I'm Doing.

Ozu: Yeah, Let's go.

We then Jump up To Drop Kick Saizo.

DMoka: KNOW YOUR PLACE!

Ozu: TATOBA KICK!

Saizo then Get's Knocked Down into The Ground And Not Wake Up.

Chapter end, Chapter end, Eiji gives Rosario Back,they Return To the Dorms, and Eiji Regains The Thing That makes Him Badass.

Later on Ozu + Vampire

A New friend or foe!

Enter a Succubus!


End file.
